


SasuHina Month 2020

by UncommonVillian



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, SasuHina Month 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncommonVillian/pseuds/UncommonVillian
Summary: Prompts for SasuHina Month 2020 on Tumblr
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 48





	1. To the Stars, the Moon pleaded "Stay"

Sasuke could only look up at the sky and just let his mind clear itself. Ever since he returned, he hardly had time to himself since Naruto and Sakura would always try to help him assimilate back into the way of the village. Kakashi insisted on them letting him go through the motions on his own, but this was Naruto and Sakura after all. But, he did need his time alone and they understood that. So, he came out to the old training grounds and waited for nightfall.

His years away, the only true solace he had was the stars. He’d look up at them and they’d glimmer back down at him. Throughout his years of harsh training and all the lives he took along with his thirst for vengeance, they were the only ones that never judged him. They never expected too much from him nor would they belittle him. They were just there, giving him a sliver of hope that one day, he can move past all of this. That one day, he’d actually have a normal life without hatred or darkness.

Who am I kidding?

That was all he could think. He wasn’t cut out for that life. After all that he had done, who, aside from Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura, would ever tolerate him? Half the village hated him and the other half feared him with both sides wanting to hang him. He knew returning home would be a mistake but he didn’t do it for the villagers, but for himself. Where would he go? Who would take him in? He knew for a fact that Naruto and Sakura would be there for him and he needed them, even if he won’t outright admit it. After all of these years, they were the only ones that never gave up on him.

At the end of the day, Sasuke wasn’t worthy of anyone’s forgiveness. He had done so many terrible things. No one, only the stars, could ever forgive him for the slightest transgression.

Footsteps.

Sasuke looked up to see someone slowly approaching him. He jumped up and was ready to pull out a kunai when she came into full view. She stood nervously after he jumped up.

“S-Sorry!” she stuttered. He knew her, she was Hyuuga. She was also at the academy with him when they were little. She calmed herself and said, “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean t-to startle you.”

Sasuke only relaxed and laid back down on the ground. He continued to look up at the stars. She, on the other hand, didn’t move at all.

“Is there something I can help you with?” Sasuke groaned in annoyance.

She bashfully stood and said, “W-Well, I like to come up here at night. I-I like to look at the stars.”

Sasuke gave her another glance and said as he sat up, “I’ll leave you to it then.”

“Oh!” she squealed. “Please, don’t go!”

He looked up at her, raising his eyebrow.

“What I-I mean is...I...I guess I wouldn’t mind the company. I-I love looking at the stars.”

That was a surprise. Someone actually wanted to watch the stars with him. He wanted to be alone, but look at her. She’s too nervous to even stand. He guessed it wouldn’t hurt.

“Fine.”

The girl smiled and sat down where she stood. She said nothing at all, just looked up at the sky. Sasuke gave her a few glances to see if he remembered her name. Eventually he did. It was Hinata, the eldest daughter of the Hyuuga clan. He didn’t really give her much thought at the time due to her being so meek and quiet all the time. Here, she looked...different.

He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but there was something about her. He had not true interest in girls before, but here it was different. Sure she was quiet but at least she wasn’t like all the other girls that fawned over him. She wasn’t clingy or obsessed. She was just sitting here, minding her own business and watching the stars with him.

He looked back up, but this time at the moon. He remembered a story his mother told him when he was really little. It was about how the moon was lonely, so God created the stars so the moon wouldn’t be alone anymore. It was a silly tale.

Yet, it kind of made sense for him. He looked back up at her. She had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. She looked so radiant looking up at the stars. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, even more beautiful than the stars. Even now, after all that he had done, she still sat with him, alone with only the moon and the stars.

No, he was the moon because he was alone and she was the stars.

She sighed and stood up. She said to him, “I-I won’t bother you any long. I’ll go.”

Sasuke sat up and called, “Wait.”

She looked back at him, wide eyed in confusion. She watched as he reached his hand out to her.

“Stay.”


	2. Awkward Misunderstandings

Hinata waited for Naruto and his team to arrive home from their recent mission. She had prepared him a nice little basket full of fruits and home baked goods. She didn’t know what to make him so she only prepared what she made that her team liked on a whim. She was hoping that her advances would be acknowledged this time by Naruto. For months, she was trying to fight up the courage to approach him, but every time she got cold feet. She was hoping that this time, since she had the basket, she could actually talk with him at least.

She heard the footsteps coming closer and she was ready to step out to greet him. She took a deep breath and took a step out and closed her eyes. She finally had the strength to finally speak, “I-I made you this! I-I hope y-you like it!”

She squealed when she spoke, making her blush hotly but she knew there was no turning back. She felt him take the basket, not saying a word. She placed her hands over her chest and felt her heart pound harder, still not opening her eyes. She gulped and waited for any response.

“Thanks.”

Wait, that wasn’t Naruto! She finally opened her eyes and saw who it was. It was Sasuke Uchiha! But where was Naruto? The three of them always come this way everyday! This wasn’t happening!

Sasuke opened the basket and took out one of the fruits that she packed and started to eat. She wanted to stop him since this was supposed to be Naruto’s gift basket, but she didn’t didn’t have the courage to do so. She was on the brink of tears, embarrassed by this unfortunate and awkward misunderstanding. She only turned and ran off, not saying anything and not wanting to hear what the Uchiha had to say. As she ran off, her eyes began to water. This had gone horribly wrong.

The next day, Hinata only slugly walked back into the village, still feeling the sting from yesterday. How could she ever look at Naruto ever again? She couldn’t believe, of all people, that she gave her gift to Sasuke. Her whole body trembled as she remembered that horrible moment.

And she ran off! He must think she’s rude to do so. The two of them may not have talked that much but even so, it was incredibly rude of her to just run off like that. He doesn't’ come off the kind of person to care but still, it bothered her.

Perhaps if she found him and apologized to him. He may not be bothered but it would have at least have made her feel a tiny bit better. She needed to find him and explain everything. Maybe, if she was lucky, he would be understanding.

She heard that he likes to train alone on the training grounds so that was the first place she went to check. As she came closer to the grounds, she heard the sound of kunai and shuriken thunk against wood. That must be him. She walked out to the clearing and saw that he was indeed here alone. He must have known she was here because he quickly turned around and was ready to throw a kunai at her. She jumped back and yelped in fear.

“Oh, it’s you.” he said, relaxing his stance before throwing the kunai at the stump.

“Y-Yes, it’s just me.” she whimpered. She pressed her fingers together shyly and shuffled her feet in the ground. Just the fact that she startled him like that made this all more harder, but she had to do this. She cleared her throat and said to him, “S-Sasuke, I-I just want to a-apologize for-”

“It’s alright.” he cut her off, not even turning back to her. He just threw more knives at the targets.

She still didn’t feel right about the whole thing. Just because he said he accepted her apology wasn’t enough. She needed to tell him everything.

“It’s more than that.” she said. “I-I just wanted t-to give you a-a better apology.”

Sasuke sulked his shoulders in frustration and turned back to her. The look he gave her terrified her. He began to walk towards her and she began to backtrack, but she was pinned against a tree. He reached her and leaned closer to her, his face only inches away from hers. She felt his breath tickled against her lips, making this not only scary, but incredibly awkward.

“I said it’s alright.” he sternly told her.

She trembled under his taller stature as he didn’t even move at all. That was until he began to move closer to her face. She felt her heart pump harder and faster. Was he going to…

He drew back with a cocky smirk. She relaxed but was now perplexed. That little moment didn’t even seem like something that Sasuke Uchiha would ever do. He was jesting with her.

With a chuckle, Sasuke said, “You certainly panic easily. It’s almost funny.”

Hinata flashed him a glare. Now he was poking fun at her.

He backed off and said, “Look, if you really want to make it up to me, I have a simple condition.”

She perked up and said, “O-Of course! Anything!”

“Let me buy you lunch.”

Hinata’s face dropped and she stuttered, “W-W-What?”

“Right now.”

“S-Sasuke, I don’t-”

“Let’s go.”

He took her hand and began to pull her back into the village. She only panicked even more as he led her. She didn’t know what to say or do to get out of this predicament, but she didn’t want to seem rude again. She had to make up for yesterday, even if she had to endure a lunch date with him.

All she kept thinking was that this was all because of one awkward misunderstanding.


	3. I'd Choose You Again And Again

Sasuke let Hinata sleep in his arms. It was dark out and she was really tired from the day’s chores. They stayed home to clean up their home since it was starting to look pretty rough due to their constant missions and not having time to clean up. It was harder for Hinata since she was pregnant. Sasuke always worried when Hinata would go out on missions, but she normally would only go on diplomacy missions. Still, someone could get ambushed on these missions, but even so he knew she was deadly, even being pregnant.

Listening to her breath as she slept, he thought back over the time they had together. These past five years were truly a blessing to him, and they were more than he deserved. She brought him out of a dark moment in his life, right after he came back and was ready to restart his life.

It was like a lifetime ago he packed up his things and left. It seemed like it was a lifetime ago he and Naruto fought at the Valley of the End. Now he was home, and someone was with him. Someone who saw past his history, saw past his cruel action, his horrendous acts and saw him for who he truly was underneath. She saw him as a man. If he knew she would look at him in this light, he’d pursue her long ago. He would because she would have saved him.

Had he had known then what he knows now, Sasuke would have done things differently. Sure, he would still be angry at Itachi for not telling him about why the Uchiha were slaughtered, but at least he knew. He would also try and reach out to Itachi and try to reason with him. Mayben then, if Itachi truly cared about him, then maybe they’d stop all the madness that had happened. Maybe, even she would help them.

He confided in her his lamentations about his brother and all that had transpired. She didn’t say a word, she didn’t add her thoughts at all. All she did was sit and listened. That’s all he wanted. He needed someone to listen. Kakashi and Sakura would only add their own haphazard comments and Naruto is, well, Naruto. Hinata, she was different. She doesn’t judge, she doesn’t comment, all she does is just sits and listens.

Then, once he was done, all those years of pain and torment with very little hope at the end, he finally released his sorrows. He didn’t want to, but he couldn’t hold his tears back. He was hurting for so long that once he let his pain go, he had to let that tiny bit of pressure go.

Then she held him, close and tight. It was like a mother holding her child to comfort him. He didn’t say anything, he just continued to cry. And it was at that moment that he knew, he would go to the ends of the Earth and beyond for her. He belonged to her.

Days following, he was showing more emotion. Not to the point of cracking a smile like Naruto would, but more or less being bashful when Hinata was being sweet to him in public. He had not received this level of adoration from someone so beautiful in his life and he had no idea how to respond. Instead, he would only stand bashfully and hold back in his words, afraid that he would say the wrong thing. He doesn’t want to ruin anything with her. However, he also would want to crack a smile when Naruto and Sakura would be awestruck by Hinata and him together. After a while, Naruto and Sakura got used to it.

Then came the pay off. He asked her to marry him. She didn’t say yes, but her reaction alone said it all. But when he proposed, he told her everything he was afraid to say. He told her that he was the part of him that was missing. She was the sun to chase away the dark in his life. He was black and she was his white. He needed her in his life or there would be no reason for him to go on. Then, he got down on his knees and pleaded with her, tears coming out of both of their eyes. He was tearing because he was scared and she was tearing because she was so happy. She dropped to her knees and held him tightly. She wanted to be with him for the rest of their lives.

And this was their lives now, together and truly happy. They both deserved it. And now, they were expecting their first child. Sasuke, when she told him that she was pregnant, he swore, on his knees, that he would make sure their child would never go through what they went through. He was going to be there no matter what and she knew he meant it.

Now, he was listening to her breath in her sleep, holding her close and thankful that she was here. Nothing in his life felt more right than this. He’s keeping this and he’ll fight to keep it. This was his life and he earned it.

No matter what, when it comes to choosing her or another life, he’d choose her again and again.


	4. Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto/Star Wars: Old Republic Era crossover

Sasuke sat and meditated on the rocks overlooking the sea. He just listened to the waves crash against the rocks, letting the sound sooth him. The air blowing against him was one of the most relaxing feelings he had ever felt, along with the sound of the wind mixed in with the waves. He was now calm and relaxed, making it easier for him to feel the presence approaching him quietly.

He held back his smirk as to not hint that he knew she was there. He was usually stone still when he meditated so it made it easier to trick her. He felt her next to him, leaning over so she was face to face with him. He could feel her smile, as flawless and heart warming as ever. He felt her close her eyes and draw her lips out as she moved slowly closer to him. The fun part was his turn to respond. He opened his eyes and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

She squealed in response and jumped back, covering her lips. After a moment of looking down at him, smirking back up at her, she replied, “Y-You knew?”

“Don’t forget, my senses are more attuned.” he replied. “Besides, you really didn’t hide yourself really well.”

Hinata looked away bashfully, ashamed that she didn’t really do her best. Sasuke stood up and held her close. He kissed her forehead and told her, “But that doesn't mean you’re weak. You have too much on your mind right now. I’ll help you, you know that.”

“I know.” Hinata replied. She embraced him with a smile and laid her head on his chest. She felt content in his arms. Relaxed, she said, “I can always count on you.”

“You better believe it.” he slyly remarked. He pulled back a bit, still holding her and the two looked lovingly into each other’s eyes. He then reached for a long cylindrical item hanging from her belt, unclipped it and asked her, “Are you ready?”

She took it from him and nodded. They both took a few steps back and Sasuke unclipped a similar object from his belt and pressed a button on it. With a loud whoosh and flash of light, his amethyst lightsaber ignited and he took his stance. Hinata took a stance before her emerald colored blade activated from her lightsaber hilt. After a moment, Sasuke made the first move, giving her a parry that she blocked and dodged. He struck again and again, Hinata blocking each move.

“Very good.” Sasuke complemented. He gave a few more attacks and continued, “The Force gives you insight to every single attack. You focus hard enough, you’ll be able to predict every move your opponent will throw at you.”

Hinata then turned the advances and started to deliver the attacks. Sasuke casually blocked each strike, but he felt force in each blow. This was a mistake on her end. She struck and he locked her blade into the ground, the grass and dirt burning under the blades.

“You see? The Jedi didn’t train you right.” Sasuke told her as they both released their stance. Sasuke told her, “They nurtured your abilities in the Force, neglecting your saber techniques. The Force is a powerful ally, but the Sith surpass Jedi in swordsmanship.”

“Because they see the Force as a weapon?” Hinata asked.

“That’s one reason, but they don’t appreciate the Force like the Jedi do. The reason why we would always best the Jedi in saber fights. We would spend days improving our swordplay.”

Hinata deactivated her lightsaber and asked Sasuke, “Why did you leave the Sith?”

Sasuke deactivated and held his hand out. Hinata then squealed as she flew towards him and landed in his arms. He smirked and told her, “Because of you.”

Hinata blushed madly with what he told her, but she smiled. Just like he left the Sith for her, she left the Jedi for him. They both knew the Force drew them together, her light complimented his dark and they both went into hiding to escape the war. Now, they were at peace.

Well, for the most part.

“Hey, where are you two?” someone shouted from a distance.

Sasuke gave an annoyed expression that made Hinata giggle. He sat her down and waited for the two Mandalorians to find them. Sure enough, one in black and orange armor found them shortly.

“Oh, there you are.” Naruto said as he took his helmet off. “What the heck are you guys doing?”

“Training.” Sasuke groaned. “We need to keep our wits about us if we want to stay alive.”

Sakura, dawned in her red and pink armor, came up from behind Naruto and pulled his ear, telling him, “He’s right, you idiot! We need to get back to our training!”

“Ow, ow, ow! That’s not how you treat the future Manda’lor!” Naruto whined as he writhed in pain.

“Well if you want to get there, you have to train!” Sakura scolded. She then pulled him off to train with the others.

Sasuke shook his head then looked back down at Hinata and asked, “Now, where were we?”

Hinata stood one her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

“Oh, that’s right.”

She took a few steps back and activated her lightsaber. He activated his and they continued their training.


	5. The Ruins Left Behind

The Uchiha compound was burned to the ground, leaving behind the ashes and debris of a once proud history. Anbu was dispatched to investigate the cause, but everyone knew who it was all too well. But, if they didn’t investigate then there would be scandal amongst the village. Thankfully, Sasuke wasn’t there.

But where he was, that didn’t help his situation either.

A couple of days later, Anbu told Tsunade that they had no doubt in their mind that Orochimaru’s minions were behind the fire. It was no secret and there was no point in denying it. The village had a right to know. So, Tsunade addressed the village and told everyone that Orochimaru had men sneak into the village in the night and set fire to the Uchiha compound. No one truly knew, only a select few and the Hokage wanted it to stay that way. Now, all she had to do was address the second issue at hand.

Sasuke wasn’t in the Uchiha compound that night. Instead, he was in the Hyuuga compound, in Hinata’s bed. It wasn’t that they were indecent, he was just laying with her in his arms. They must have fallen asleep that night and Lord Hiashi found them. He was furious and had the Uchiha sent away as he dealt with his daughter.

Hiashi made a report to Tsunade, but she just brushed it off as teenage hormones. Nevertheless, Hiashi didn’t want Sasuke near his daughter, a feat which was impossible. They were both shinobi and were needed on missions, possibly having their two teams unite for important missions. Along with that possibility, there was a chance the Sound may attack again and she needed all hands at the ready, including both Hinata and Sasuke. Hiashi didn’t trust Sasuke, but Tsunade did. She personally interrogated him and demanded that he tell her the truth.

His truth was this. Orochimaru had offered him a chance to grow stronger and have the ability to defeat Itachi, but Sasuke refused. When she asked him why, he didn’t answer, but where he was that night told her the real answer she needed. He gave up a chance to face his brother for Hinata. Tsunade heard rumors that the Uchiha and the Hyuuga heiress were an item but she didn’t believe it, until now. He may have been defiant with her, but Tsunade saw right through him and saw a righteous young man who chose love over pride. There was the possibility that it was for his team as well, but Hinata was the main reason.

However the meeting didn’t turn out how she hoped. While Hiashi backed off with demands that Sasuke be reprimanded, he said that his daughter would be punished instead. Tsunade didn’t know what he meant, but she was terrified. Hinata was strong, no doubt, but this was her clan and Tsunade couldn’t step in. She could only hope for the best.

At the ruins of the Uchiha compound, Sasuke only sat on a piece of debris, looking out at what remained of his family’s legacy. He had no expression on his face whatsoever. He was holding a burnt Uchiha banner in his hand, rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger.

There were footsteps coming up from behind him. By the sound of them, he knew who it was.

“You shouldn’t be here.” he said aloud. “This isn’t something you should see.”

He stood up and turned to face her. Hinata was looking up at him with a pained look on her face. His attention was drawn to the small suitcase she was holding. For the first time all day, his face moved with emotion, anger. He looked into her eyes and she looked away in shame.

He gripped her by her arms and demanded, “Look at me.”

She hesitantly complied, not wanting to look in his eyes with the shame she was feeling.

“What happened?”

Hinata closed her eyes to hold back her tears. She sniffed and gasped loudly and shakingly, that alone told him everything. They kicked her out. While worst things could have happened, this was still too far. He didn’t know what to tell her, but calmed down for her and wrapped his arms around her. She dropped her case and wrapped her arms around him and continued to quietly sob. He stroked her hair and let her cry.

He then pulled away a bit so he could lift her chin up to look into her eyes and told her, “You’re not alone. You know that.”

She cried for a little while longer before calming and softly nodding.

“I chose you over Orochimaru and I won’t abandon you now.”

Finally, Hinata smiled. She reached her arms up across his shoulders and embraced him. He held her again tightly and let her rest her head against the nape of his neck.

Then she gasped and said, “S-Sasuke, what if everyone else found out? A-About us?”

“Who cares?” Sasuke asked.

Finally, her smile grew brighter. What she was hoping for was finally becoming true. They had been together in secret for over a year and she was hoping that one day, they could be open. That time had finally come. He chose her over Orochimaru and she was now free from her clan’s scrutiny. She was going to miss her home and her family, but she knew that with Sasuke’s help, she could pull through.

The compound of the Uchiha’s past may have been burned down, but within the ruins left behind stood a bright future for both of them and they would press on together.


	6. Dance With The Devil

They warned her so many times that to be with him was like dancing with the Devil. He had turned down Sakura, Ino and so many others harshly so they knew what he can be like. Hinata knew how he could be all too well. She witnessed him break men’s arms without effort, throw them through glass windows and even leave one in critical condition. He was indeed a loose canon and a very volatile man.

And yet, with her, he was tender. He never was one for words, more or less he was the kind of man that said actions speak louder than words. Those he hurt, he hurt them because of how they were looking at her. There was no one in the world that Sasuke was more protective of than Hinata.

If he truly was a devil, he wasn’t a very good one despite how he turned all the other girls down. But in hindsight, who could blame him? They were clingy, desperate and just an all around nuisance. However, Sakura got over it the fastest since he later apologized and calmly told her that he was interested in only one. Sakura smiled and told him she understood, but she then turned and angry said to him, “You could have said that to begin with, you know.”

“I didn’t listen the first time I said no.”

“How old were we? Thirteen?”

“Still, no means no.”

If anything, at least in Hinata’s eyes, the incident made Sasuke and Sakura better friends. That was all before Sasuke and Hinata started dating. Once they started, Sakura warned Sasuke that if he ever hurt Hinata, she would cut his balls off.

Things started off interestingly though. He asked her, but she was hesitant since she still had feelings for Naruto. He was aware but he suggested that they just went as friends. Maybe that was his devilish plan after all because after their first date, she wanted to go out with him more. There was more to him than what meets the eye.

Their first date was a simple one, just ramen and getting to know each other. They mostly kept to small talk, but they fascinated each other. They compared Byakugan and Sharingan and how their teachers taught them while growing up. Hinata would often laugh at the way Sasuke would describe his team’s antics when they were younger. Each time she laughed, she swore she saw a hint of blush on his cheeks.

After their fourth date, she finally realized how cruel he could be to others. Not directed at her, but to some guy who passed by them while they were at the festival. As he walked by, he quietly commented about her chest under his breath. Sasuke and Hinata both heard it and she was embarrassed. She hated her chest size because it always gave her unwanted attention. She was constantly hounded by random men on the street. She couldn’t help but hang her head.

“Excuse me.” Sasuke called out as he turned to face the man’s back. Hinata looked up at Sasuke, confused as to what he was doing. Sasuke called out as the man continued on, “I said, ‘Excuse me’.”

Finally, with an annoyed groan, the man turned around and asked, “You talking to me?”

“I am.” Sasuke said as he walked up to him. The man towered over Sasuke, but still the young shinobi stood his ground, “Did you make a remark about my friend’s chest?”

Hinata gasped and was in utter shock when he confronted the man. He was standing up for her.

The man snarked, “Yeah I did, what you gon-”

The man was cut off when Sasuke, without warning or any indication, thrusted his fist against the man’s ribs. It must have been a strong punch because ever around heard loud snaps with the punch. He must have broken a few of the man’s ribs. Only adding on to the pain, Sasuke grabbed the man by his shirt to lift him up and smash him into a nearby table. 

Everyone was in horror at the sight of the vicious beating, Hinata in particular. She had never seen Sasuke act in such a way. If the man’s words sent him into this frenzy, imagine what would have happened if it came to blows. She looked back up at him as he walked back up to her.

“You ready?” he asked her as he reached out to take her hand, but she drew back. She was afraid of him. Despite that, he didn’t change his expression. However, he did slowly try again to take her hand. This time, though still afraid, she let him. Despite his recent outburst, he was gentle with her. As he softly held her hand, he told her, “I’ll never do that to you. I promise.”

Though she was still nervous, she could all but feel his word’s sincerity.

After eight dates, he proved that he meant what he said. He never raised his voice to her, he never scolded her, even when they spared he tried his best not to hurt her. He was gentle with her and vicious to his enemies. In fact, he all but made it his mission to make himself a terror to the other men in the village so they knew better than to look at her the wrong way. At first she didn’t know what to think, but she eventually warmed up to him being protective of her. Not even her own teammates gave her this much protection and they were like her family. The only time Sasuke was ever rough with her was when she asked to be pushed so she could become stronger. He obliged, but he knew not to take things too far.

In her time with him, if this really was like dancing with the Devil, then it’s a dance she’ll happily take.


	7. Parenthood

Sasuke and Hinata were sound asleep in their bed. It had been a long day for the both of them and they just wanted to get a good night’s rest. However, their quiet house was filled with the sounds of wailing. They stirred and groaned.

Hinata groaned, “You son’s awake.”

“Before sunrise, he’s your son.” Sasuke replied, but he knew better. She looked up at him with her puppy dog eyes that he couldn’t resist. He rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed.

* * *

He crossed the hall into the baby’s room, cringing when he opened the door to the loud wails. He sucked it up and entered to walk over to his son’s crib, looking in and seeing Akira crying.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked soothingly as he went to pick Akira up. The baby started to calm in his arms, but he still whimpered. Sasuke went over to the chair and sat down and rocked. He asked his son, “What’s the matter, Akira? You hungry?” He sniffed and said, “Well, you don’t need a change, thank goodness.”

Then Akira held his stubby little arms out to Sasuke, cooing frantically. Sasuke knew what that meant so he placed Akira on his feet in his lap. Akira was still rough on his feet so Sasuke held him as the baby stood up and let him move closer. Akira, for some odd reason, loved to feel Sasuke’s face. The baby rubbed his little hands all over Sasuke’s face, making his father make funny faces. The baby giggled as he did so, but it was kind of annoying Sasuke. He decided to get back at the baby by pressing his lips against Akira’s cheek and blowing loudly. Akira gleeful squealed and giggled as he did so. Sasuke smiled as his son laughed. At least he wasn’t screaming anymore.

Akira looked over at the door and went, “Muh!”

Sasuke looked up to see Hinata leaning against the doorframe, smiling down at the two.

“Hinata, I thought you were going back to bed.” Sasuke said.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Hinata replied. She walked in and knelt down by Akira and asked, “What’s wrong, my little sweet pea? Are you hungry?”

Akira cooed in response, making the noise he’d usually make if he was hungry. Hinata took him from Sasuke and stood up by his crib. She turned around so she could feed Akira.

Sasuke asked, “Why turn around? It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.”

Hinata only slyly looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out. After a few minutes, Akira was done and Hinata adjusted her robe.

Hinata turned back around to face Sasuke and sat down on the floor, waving for him to join them. Sasuke did so and wrapped his arm around Hinata.

“Let’s stay like this until he falls asleep.” Hinata said.

Sasuke nodded and said, “Yeah. The Dobe can have his meeting without me tomorrow.”

Sasuke took his free hand and sofly ran it across Akira’s hair, making the baby cuddle into his hand. Sasuke laid his head on Hinata’s shoulder and said, “He has a nice smile.”

Hinata rested her head on his and said, “That’s because he has your smile.”

“Yours is nicer.” Sasuke replied. He looked down at his son for a moment, thinking. Akira happily looked up at his parents, making Sasuke’s thoughts more painful. He was thinking about how both Hinata and him grew up. He said, “He’s not going to grow up like us.”

Hinata lifted her head to look down at him and asked, “What do you mean?”

“I mean he’s going to grow up happy. He’s not going to be alone, I won’t push him and I won’t let your father near him.”

Hinata reached around him and pulled her husband closer to her and said, “I know you won’t let that happen.”

“And I’m going to make sure he doesn’t make the same mistakes I did. I’ll make sure he has lots of friends and I’ll teach him never to push them away.”

“I know, I know.” Hinata soothed him and kissed the side of his head. She kept her lips against him as she said, “Sasuke, when you first laid eyes on him, I knew by the look on your face that you would never let anything bad happen to him. You’re already a wonderful father.”

Sasuke still had his worries, but he let them seep away as Hinata held onto him. He had to admire her, even now she was carrying both him and their son. He knew she was strong, but she was the true fighter in this family.

Little Akira let out a yawn and he began to doze off. Hinata giggled at his cute yawn and they both stood up. Hinata was about to put him back in his crib when she had an idea.

“Let’s bring him into our bed.”

Sasuke didn’t protest. He wanted to be near his son so he led them into the bedroom. He let Hinata climb in first so she could softly lay Akira down. Sasuke climbed in quietly and carefully so he didn’t wake Akira and pulled his cover over all of them.

Hinata whispered, “Goodnight, my baby boy. I love you so much.”

Sasuke kissed Akira’s cheek and said, “We both do.”


	8. Hiraeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should warn younger readers, there are some suggestive moments in this post. Nothing extreme, but I think it’s fair to add this warning in so this post

_Hiraeth_

Hinata had heard the term before. It was a western word meaning homesickness or yearning , but she didn’t truly understand the meaning behind it. That was, until now.

She was sent off to a distant town on a diplomacy mission by Naruto. She agreed to it since she was desperate to get off her maternity leave. It may sound crass, but she just needed to get out of her house to places other than the market, the hospital or the academy. She wanted to get out and stretch her legs and see the world. She just wanted to get out for a bit.

But now, she wanted to go home. She missed her newborn son. She missed Sasuke. She just missed everything now. Sure, Sasuke agreed that she needed to get out and get away from parent duties for a bit, but it had just hit her. She thought she wanted to get away but she missed her family so much. She missed waking up in the middle of the night to see Akira sleeping peacefully. She missed Sasuke’s arms around her in the might. She missed the nights where they would sleep skin to skin, feeling the warmth radiating from his bare flesh to keep her warm. She missed waking up to make them both breakfast before Sasuke went off to work. She missed the kisses he’d give her and Akira when he’d leave. She missed playing with Akira and letting him nap on her chest. She missed the excitement in Akira’s wails when Sasuke would come home from work. She just missed everything.

The village was in sight. She didn’t even want to stop to rest. She just wanted to get the mission done and over then go home.

Naruto was at his desk, laying his head down on the piles of paperwork. He had been working since he woke up and he was tired and his head hurt. The only solace was the smell of food entering the office. He looked up to see Sakura walk in with a plate of hot food.

Naruto shot up and said, “Sakura, you can’t be carrying that around! It’s too heavy!”

Sakura only sighed and said, “Naruto, I’m pregnant, not terminally ill.”

“But still!” Naruto rushed over and took the plate from her so she could sit down and rest. He didn’t even pull up a guest chair but insisted that she sat in his own since it was much more comfortable. He looked down at the plate, the smell of grilled beef and vegetables filled his nostrils. He picked up his chopsticks and began to eat, saying, “I hate to say this, but I’m glad to be eating something other than ramen.”

Sakura stared blankly at him then said, “I don’t know if it’s the hormones or not, but I swear I just heard you say you’re glad to be eating something other than ramen.”

Naruto was about to comment but Hinata stormed in, the scroll in her hand. Both him and Sakura looked up at her, surprised to see her storm in like that, but she stopped when she noticed Sakura sitting there.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Sakura! I didn’t see you there!” Hinata cried out.

Sakura only chuckled and said, “It’s okay. Are you alright?”

“Yes, I...I just want to deliver this.” Hinata went and handed Naruto the scroll and asked, “Is there anything else you need of me, Lord Hokage?”

Looking over the scroll, Naruto said, “Nah, everything looks in ord-”

Before anything more was said, the sound of the door closing behind Hinata went off.

Naruto, surprised by all of this, asked, “What was that about?”

Sakura smiled and said, “It’s a motherly instinct. You wouldn’t understand.”

“I guess not.” Naruto commented as he looked back down at the scroll.

Sasuke was at the table, making faces for Akira to mimic so he could feed the baby. If Naruto saw this, he’d be laughing his head off. Of course Sasuke would retort the fact that he would have to do this as well when his child is born. Still, Sasuke was making sure that Akira was eating properly.

Then the door opened and there stood a panting Hinata. While Akira happily wailed, Sasuke sat perplexed.

“Hinata, are you okay?” he asked. Then Hinata rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He gasped, “What’s gotten into you?”

Her response was a kiss on the cheek. She then turned her attention to Akira, who was still happy to see his mother. She planted a kiss on his head and pressed her forehead against his. It was at this point the baby was confused by his mother’s antics.

Sasuke stood up and said, “Hinata, what’s wrong?”

Hinata smiled up at him and said, “I just missed you both so much. All that time away from you two was the most painful experience I’ve ever endured.”

Sasuke looked at her blankly and said, “But you were only gone for five hours.”


	9. Indirect Kiss

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata all sparred at the nearby dojo. Their jutsu techniques were fine in and of themselves, but their hand to hand combat skills needed improvement. Naruto and Sasuke fought while Sakura and Hinata did, testing their agility and physical abilities. Between Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto was stronger in terms of blows, but Sasuke was more quick and cunning on his feet. Same with Sakura and Hinata. While Hinata was indeed strong, her true strength was her mental capacity. With Sakura being the most physically strong, her blows hardly landed with Hinata dodging and countering.

Overlooking them was Kakashi, who was entrusted by Kurenai to watch over Hinata’s progress. He was impressed by the four, but knew they were capable of more than what they were doing at the moment. He could tell Hinata was holding back and that Naruto was only fighting at half capacity. True it was because they were sparring as friends, but he knew that both Sasuke and Sakura could take a punch. But he could also tell everyone was getting tired, they’d been sparing for over an hour without a break.

Kakashi clapped his hands together and said, “Alright, break time.”

Everyone stopped and panted heavily. Naruto bent over and gasped, “For crying out loud! How long were we at it?”

Sakura looked up at the clock and groaned, “About an hour and fourteen minutes.”

“What?? An hour and fourteen minutes?? Kakashi-sensei must be nuts for letting us go on for that long! Believe it!”

“I don’t know what you’re complaining about, dobe. You hardly even improved.” Sasuke smirked as he towled himself off, earning a glare from Naruto.

Sakura laughed a bit, but was interrupted when Hinata tapped her on the shoulder. When Sakura turned to face her, Hinata said, “Sakura...I-I’m sorry if I went t-to hard.”

Sakura went wide eyed and said, “Hinata, you were great! You really are a skilled fighter and you should be proud!”

“B-But I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Sasuke stepped up and said, “The idea of all of this is to test our strength. You have to push yourself.”

“Sasuke’s right, Hinata.” Sakura continued. “There’s going to be a war on the horizon and we all need to be ready. When we get started again, I don’t want you to hold back.”

Hinata smiled and nodded.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and said to Naruto, “Same with you.”

“Gah, I wasn’t holding back!” Naruto shouted.

“Mhm, sure.” Sasuke sarcastically remarked. He threw his towel to the side and went over to the lockers. He went to pull a water bottle out when Hinata bumped into him.

“Oh, sorry.” she said. “I’m a little dizzy from the training.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Sasuke said as he pulled a bottle out and handed it to her. “You did good, you know.”

Hinata, flustered and surprised that he complimented her, took the bottle and said, “T-Thank you.”

She took a sip and placed the water bottle down.

“I mean it.” Saskur added. “While I was sparring with Naruto, I was watching you as well. You’re fast on your feet and a quick thinker. That kind of fighting is very useful on the battlefield. I think you’ll do fine.”

Hinata looked away bashfully and said, “Y-You’re too kind, Uchiha.”

“Sasuke. Just call me Sasuke.”

Hinata looked back up at him and said, “Okay, Sasuke.”

Sasuke smirked as she smiled up at him. After a moment, he said, “Why don’t you get yourself ready for round two.”

“O-Okay.” Hinata was about to walk off, but she turned and said, “T-Thank you for your kind words, Sasuke.”

He only nodded. She then turned and walked off. Not looking down, Sasuke grabbed a bottle and took a sip from it. He placed the bottle down and walked away.

As Naruto bandaged Sakura’s hands up, they both looked at the bottle with an awestruck look plastered upon their faces. As he paused from wrapping her hands, he asked Sakura, “Wasn’t that the bottle she drank from?”

“Yeah!” Sakura gasped.

They looked at each other and Naruto stammered, “D-Does that mean-”

“They kissed?” Sakura finished.

Both Naruto and Sakura looked back and forth between Sasuke and Hinata, both of which were none the wiser to the situation. They then looked back at each other and held back their laughter. This was going to be to much fun to tell everyone later.


	10. Free Day/ Favorite AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you go into this chapter, I should let you know this will focus on Akira, my SasuHina son, and Noelle, the daughter of one of my favorite ships Jelsa, or Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians and Elsa from Frozen. This chapter is also my longest due to the idea that I might continue on with this idea, but only if enough people want to see it. If anyone is interested, let me know.  
> Anywho, on with the chapter.

Little Akira was playing in the snow outside the Uchiha compound. It was the first snowfall of the season and all the children were excited, including Akira. He loved the snow, he loved the cold. He would build snowforts and have snowball fights with Shinachiku. Unfortunately, Shina had already come down with a cold and Sakura told Akira that he had to stay home. So, Akira just built a snowman with his father. Anyone who knew Sasuke growing up would be shocked to see him building a snowman.

Hinata carried baby Momo in her arms as she walked out on the front porch and smiled at her husband and son spending time together. She then looked out at the snowscape, loving the beautiful scene. She looked down at Momo and asked her, “Y-You like the snow?”

Momo curiously looked up at Hinata, not understanding her. Still, Hinata chuckled and lightly bounced Momo.

Sasuke looked up to see Hinata standing there and asked, “Is everything okay?”

Hinata sighed and said, “I-I wish. The heater i-is acting up again.”

“Oh for crying out loud.” Sasuke groaned. He stood up and told Akira, “This might take a while, I’ll be right back.”

Akira asked him, “Can I go play in the woods?”

“Sure, but don’t go too far.”

Sasuke then went inside while Akira ran into the forest. He reveled in the beautiful snow cover trees and the snow falling into the scenery. It was moments like this that he made him love the snow. He wished he could go to a place where it snowed like this all the time. He wondered if people lived in places like that. He wondered what they looked like, what they dressed like, how they talked, normal things that children don’t usually think about. In his thoughts, he hoped that there was someone out there that could make it snow all the time.

Then, he heard a girl singing.

_Na na na heyana hahiyaha naha naheya heya na yanuwa anhahe yunuwana_

It went into the forest, but he promised his father he wouldn’t go too far. However, his young disobedient mind was acting out and he decided to seek out the voice. He followed it deeper and deeper into the forest. It just continued on and on.

_Na na na heyana hahiyaha naha naheya heya na yanuwa anhahe yunuwana_

She sounded like she was getting closer and he felt his heart racing. He couldn’t wait until he found whoever it was singing. She sounded about his age so maybe they could be friends. He loved making friends at the academy so maybe they could attend the academy together. Finally, he was coming to the area it was coming from and he cleared the thicket.

No one.

The singing stopped and he was alone. He felt disappointed when he came all the way out here to find nothing waiting for him. He was hoping to find the singer and meet them. They had such a wonderful voice.

“What’s your name?” he heard called out to him. He looked around, knowing that it was real. He frantically looked about the forest hoping to see who it was. He heard a giggle and the girl called out, “Up here, silly.”

He looked up at a tree trunk that hung overhead. That’s where she was, sitting on the thick trunk, looking down at him with a bright smile. Her attire was strange to him, she wore what looked like a leather tunic, but he never saw sky blue leather before. Her trousers were leather as well, but tanned with moccasins. Her hair was long and pure white and tied into a thick french braid with the top spikey and sticking out. She was pale, very pale, expressing her jewel blue eyes. Akira had no idea what to make of her so he tilted his head. She mimicked him.

He straightened up and asked, “Who are you?”

“Noelle.” the girl bubbly replied. “Noelle Frost. What’s your name?”

“Akira Uchiha.”

“You have a nice name.”

“You do too. How did you get up there?”

“Gale helped me.”

“Gale?”

The girl then stood up and held her foot out. Akira then started to worry, it looked like she was about to step off the trunk. Then she did. He cried out and ran to catch her, but the wind picked up around him and blew past him. The snowflakes in the air showed the currant blowing through, blowing beneath her feet as she plunged.

Then she began to slow down. The wind caught her, like it was a spirit protecting her. It softly placed her on her feet and she gleefully stepped in the snow. The wind surrounded her and she wrapped her arms around herself like she was trying to hug it. When it blew away, she waved farewell to the wind.

Akira was awestruck, not knowing what to make of everything. He had never seen anything like this before. He never saw anything like her before. His trance was broken though when the girl poked his nose and went “Boop!”.

Brushing his nose, Akira asked her, “What was that? A jutsu or something?”

“Jutsu?” Noelle asked as she tilted her head. “What’s jutsu?”

Akira was now stunned. Had this girl never heard of genjutsu?

Then he noticed, her tunic didn’t look warm enough for her. He panicked and asked, “Wait, you’re not wearing a coat! Aren’t you cold?”

Noelle giggled and said, “As my Mama would say, ‘The cold never bothered me anyway’!”

“R-Really?” Akira stammered. She was something else. But, he decided he liked her so he asked her, “Noelle, would you like to be my friend?”

Noelle brightened up more and she said, “Sure, Akira!”

“Akira! Where are you?” he heard his mother call off in the distance.

Then another voice entered the area, “Noelle! You out here, Snowflake?”

“Coming, Mother!” Akira called out.

“Be right there, Papa!” Noelle called back.

The two looked back at each other and Noelle asked, “Wanna meet here again tomorrow?”

Akira rubbed the back of his head bashfully and said, “I’m not really allowed to be out this far. Can you come closer to my home?”

“Sure!” Noelle cheered. She then gave him a big hug before bidding him farewell.

Akira felt heat rise in his cheeks after Noelle hugged him and he felt a strange feeling in his chest he never felt before. He stood there stunned as she flew off into the snowfall and vanish into the haze. Then, he remembered that he needed to get home before his parents worried.


	11. The Snake and the Princess

Sasuke carried Akira into his bedroom after a hard day of early age training. Akira was only five but he wanted to learn how to fight like his parents. Hinata insisted that he wait until he was older, but Sasuke promised that he’d take it easy on the boy. So, Sasuke gave him his first day of training and Akira was exceedingly well, but inexperienced. Still, he earned an early bedtime.

Sasuke pulled the covers back and laid Akira on his mattress. As Sasuke pulled the covers back over him, Akira asked, “Father, can you tell me a bedtime story?”

Sasuke’s eyes widened at the question. He never thought Akira would ever ask him to tell a bedtime story. He told the boy, “I’m not good at them. You should get your Mother to tell you.”

“I want you to.”

Sasuke groaned and realized that he wasn’t getting out of this. He looked back down at Akira and saw that he was giving those puppy dog eyes that would convert Orochimaru. Sasuke smirked and conceded. He pulled up a chair and was ready to tell the story.

“Okay, how do I do this?” Sasuke asked aloud as he tried to think up something. He took a moment and began to improvise, “Long ago, there was this mystical kingdom. It was ruled over by a mean king named Hiashi. Hiashi had two beautiful daughters, the oldest being the most beautiful.”

“What was her name, Father?”

“It’s not important, we’ll just call her the Princess.” Sasuke had to avoid mentioning that Hinata was supposed to be the Princess. It would have been awkward to just drop the name like that. Anyways, he continued, “The Princess was the kindest and most gentle girl in all of the lands and she loved all the animals. The animals loved her too. One day, she went into her garden and was watering the plants when a small snake entered her flowerbed.”

“Was she scared of the snake?” Akira asked.

“No. In fact, the snake fell in love with her beauty and her gentleness. Yet, he was just a snake. He could not tell her how much he loved her. One day, a fox came into the Princess’ garden and went after her.”

“But I thought foxes were friendly to people.”

“Yeah well not this one.” Sasuke slyly smirked. He continued, “The fox was mean and bit her. The snake came to her rescue and chased off the fox.”

“Did the snake bite the fox in the butt?” Akira asked eagerly.

Sasuke felt his stomach turn with the idea of biting Naruto in the ass. As if kissing him when they were Genin wasn’t bad enough. Sasuke shivered and said, “No, Akira. He didn’t.”

“Well, what happened next?”

“When the fox left, the snake went to see if the Princess was okay. She was, but she was sad that her dress was ruined. To help her feel better, the snake plucked a flower from the garden and gave it to her to help her feel better. The Princess dried her tears and thanked the snake for his kindness. She decided to bring the snake into her castle. She had to hide him because her father wouldn’t want the snake in the castle so she hid him in a box. Everyday, she would pick fresh berries for the snake.”

“But I thought snakes ate mice.”

“Not this snake. He didn’t eat mice, only berries.”

“But that doesn’t make any sense.”

Sasuke slapped his forehead and said, “Akira, it’s just a story.”

“Okay, okay. Go on.”

Sasuke sighed and went on, “One day, the Princess’s bratty sister found the snake and took it to the King. He didn’t like the snake and threw it back into the garden. When the King went to talk to the Princess, the snake snuck back into the castle to find her. He found her locked in her room, crying that her snake was gone. But since he was a snake, he slithered into her room and comforted her. She was happy that her snake was back. Then, she gave it a little kiss.”

Akira raised his eyebrows and asked, “The Princess kissed the snake? Gross!”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and said, “Well, what happened next wasn’t gross. The snake then turned into a handsome prince.”

“I thought only frogs could become princes.”

“Well, not this time.” Sasuke said smugly. He finished the story, “The Prince knocked down the door and took the Princess away into the night to his snake kingdom and they lived happily ever after. So, how was that?”

Sasuke looked down and Akira was already out like a light. He smirked and shook his head as he stood up. He placed the chair to the side and went to leave, leaving the door slightly open so the light could shine into Akira’s room. As he turned, he came face to face with Hinata.

“Oh, I didn’t know you were there.” he commented.

She smiled and crossed her arms, asking Sasuke, “And where did that story come from, I wonder?”

Sasuke couldn’t help but be flustered by the fact that Hinata had just heard the story he told Akira. He looked away bashfully before Hinata cupped his cheek to look back at her.

As they gazed into each other’s eyes, Hinata said, “How about my Snake Prince take me to his ‘snake kingdom’.”

Sasuke knew what that meant and he smirked. He quickly lifted Hinata into his arms, making her quietly yelp in surprise, but she recovered and smiled up at him. He carried her to their room and kicked the door shut.


	12. Childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I do apologize for not keeping up with this during the remainder of the month, I was caught up with a lot of things. But I'll be post what I had left and I will be adding days I started but didn't have time to finish.

“C’mon, Hinata!” Sasuke cheered as him and Hinata raced through the meadow. Their clans had a meeting to attend to so Sasuke and Hinata were told to go and play outside. Sasuke’s six year old mind didn’t care for the meeting anyhow and he wanted to play with Hinata anyways. He asked her if she wanted to play in the meadow and she excitedly, in her shy way, said yes. He told her they could race to the lone tree in the meadow and as he ran, he cheered, “I’m gonna beat you!”

“Nuh-uh, I’m gonna beat you!” Hinata laughed as she trailed close behind him. Suddenly, she felt something catch her foot and she tripped. She hit the ground hard and she felt the sting of the impact. She scraped her knees and her palms and she sat up and began to sob, “Ow! Sasuke!”

Sasuke turned quickly and saw her sitting and crying. He panicked and ran to her. He knelt down next to her and asked, “What happened?”

“I fell!”

Sasuke looked down at her palms and held her hands. He smiled and said, “It’s nothing! I know what will fix it!”

“Y-You do?” Hinata sobbed.

“Heck yeah! My mom does this when I get hurt and it makes me feel better.” Sasuke pulled her hands to his lips and kissed her palms. Hinata blushed madly when he kissed her palms. He looked back down at her and asked, “Better?”

Hinata pulled her hands back and replied, “A-A little. My knees still hurt t-though.”

“Here, let’s do this.” Sasuke picked Hinata up in his arms. She was really light. He smiled at her and she just blushed madly up at him, but she let him carry her. They went over to the tree and Sasuke softly let Hinata down on the ground. He sat next to her and said, “We’ll sit here until your knees feel better, okay?”

“O-Okay.”

Sasuke then stretched his arms out and laid down on the ground, letting the shade cool him from the summer sun. She closed his eyes and just relaxed.

Then he felt something tickle his nose. He opened his eyes and looked down at his nose and saw that there was a flower petal balanced on the tip of his snout. He picked it up and looked at it when Hinata reached over and balanced another petal on his nose. He glanced over at her and saw she was holding a purple flower in her hand. She plucked another petal and was about to place another one on his nose when she noticed he was looking up at her and giggled. He didn’t know what it was, but when she giggled like that, he’d feel like a tingling in his chest and his cheeks warmed up.

Breaking from his feelings, Sasuke asked her, “What are you doing?”

Hinata told him, “Well, y-you were nice to me. I-I just wanted to share this p-pretty flower with you.”

Sasuke sat up and said, “Hey, flowers are for girls!”

His outburst made her flinch. He noticed and recoiled back and told her, “I-I mean that, only girls find flowers pretty.”

Hinata lowered her flower and asked, “Di-Did I hurt your feelings?”

Sasuke curiously looked at her and asked, “What do you-”

Hinata leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Sasuke went silent after her lips touched his cheek. He had no idea what that was about.

“Um, why did you do that?”

“Well, I hurt your feelings, right?” Hinata shyly asked.

“Well, I, uh-”

“Y-You kissed my palms t-to make them f-feel better. I-I just wanted to make y-you feel better.”

“Hinata, that doesn’t…You know, forget it.”

“A-Are you upset?”

Sasuke bashfully looked away and said, “Nah.”

Hinata smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Sasuke only blushed and looked away, but he would never admit that he liked this.


	13. Wait for me, I will return

Hinata waited for him on the edge of the village. She knew he’d be coming through this way on his way out of the village. She felt her chest pump as she waited, accompanied by the shaking knees and tingle in her hands. Her palms were sweating and her brow was cold from the wind blowing on the sweat. She didn’t know if she was ready, but it was now or never.

There he was, his pack over his shoulder and his head down. She didn’t want to stand up from the bench, but she needed to. She knew he was leaving and he had to know.

He looked up and noticed her. He asked her, “What are you doing here?”

“I-I needed to see you.” she told him, her nervousness still strong. As she pushed the tips of her fingers together, she told him, “There’s…There’s something important I-I need to tell you.”

“It will have to wait.” Sasuke told her as he stopped.

“It can’t.” Hinata said adamantly. He noticed the seriousness in her voice and stood to listen. After a moment of silence, she finally told him, “Sasuke…I’m pregnant.”

The sound of his pack hitting the ground was the only sound heard. He just looked at her with a blank stare. She only hung her head, not knowing how to respond to this revelation. His silence didn’t help either. His unwilling to respond in any way only filled her with dread. Did he not approve? Was he going to abandon her? This was the most nerve wracking moment in her life. No training or enemy ever filled her with this much terror.

Sasuke sighed and asked, “Are you sure?”

“I-I am.” she replied, looking away. “I-I had both Lady Tsunade and S-Sakura check. They b-both told me that I-I’m with child.”

Sasuke exhaled and ran his hand through his hair. He didn’t know how to respond to this.

Hinata gave him a quick glance and said, “Y-You don’t approve…I’ll go.”

She was about to walk away when she felt two strong arms wrap around her. Sasuke was clinging to her tightly, but not too tight. He ran his hand through her long hair and nuzzled his face into her neck.

“Hinata…I do approve.” he told her. He took a breath, hinting that he was crying. He told her, “Hinata, this is the…happiest moment of my life.”

“Y-You’re not upset?” she asked him.

He stood up, wiping the tears from his eyes, and asked, “Why would you ever ask me that?”

“W-Well, you didn’t say much.”

“This is…this is just a bit much right now. But never, ever think I don’t approve. Hinata, you’re the only one I could ever have a future with and it’s beginning now.”

Hinata’s eyes filled with water as she smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her and, for the first time in a long time, he gave a genuine smile. They stayed this way for a while until they broke apart, Hinata wiping her eyes then his. He took her hand and held it against his cheek. He opened his eyes and stared into hers. After a moment, he got down on his knees and pressed his forehead against her belly.

“Wait for me. Papa will return.”


	14. I Found You

Sasuke was looking around the woods, searching for something. He had been out here for several minutes looking, but he has yet to find what he was looking for. He wasn’t giving up though.

Hinata walked up behind him and asked, “Sasuke, what are you doing?”

In response, he quietly shushed her. She was confused, but she figured that he’d explain eventually. Suddenly, he looked back past her and stormed past her. There was a pile of leaves there and he reached in. Suddenly, there was a screech and he pulled something out of the pile. He was holding Akira upside down by his ankle.

With a smirk, Sasuke said, “Found you.”

Akira crossed his arms and said, “No fair! You used your sharingan!”

“No, you’re just not good at hiding.” Sasuke smirked. He turned and handed Akira to Hinata, who nervously grabbed onto her nine year old son. Sasuke was taller so holding him up wasn’t any trouble, but Hinata was shorter so grabbing onto her son wasn’t easy. But she got him and stood him up. Akira huffed and she brushed him off.

Hinata then asked Sasuke, “Where’s Momo?”

“She’s out there somewhere.” Sasuke flatly said.

She gasped, “You lost her?”

“No, she’s just hiding.”

“Sasuke Uchiha, you get out of here and find our daughter! She’s only three years old, she can’t be on her own!”

“Relax. It’s just hide and seek.”

“I don’t care! Find her!”

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went to go find Momo. The problem is she’s incredibly good at hiding. She was tiny so it was easier for her to hide in small spaces. He looked around, but was still keeping to the game. He didn’t want to spoil her fun so he just looked around. Still nothing.

Then he felt something cling onto him. He looked down at his leg and saw his little girl hugging his leg. He smiled down at her.

Momo looked up at him and cheered, “I found you!”

He knelt down and picked her up. He told her, “No, I found you.”

“Nuh-uh, I found you!” Momo huffed.

Sasuke chuckled and said, “Fine, you found me.”

“Yay!”

Sasuke gave her a small kiss on the cheek, making her giggle. He told her, “Come on, your mother’s worried about you.”

“Is Mommy sad?” Momo asked innocently.

“No, she’s just worried.” 

He carried her back to the house and she yawned loudly. Then, she fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. He smiled back at her, relishing at her innocent face. The moment his children came into his life, he felt a new spark in his life and he was thankful for both of them, just as much as he’s thankful for his beautiful wife.

He whispered to her in her sleep, “I found you…and I’ll never let you go.”


End file.
